April What?
by Blatherskite3
Summary: In which the twins wreak havoc on the Ark and it's inhabitants. -G1- Happy April Fool's Day!


Disclaimer: I owned them in my dreams last night... then I woke up...

Rating: T

Warnings: OOC

Universe: Transformers G1

* * *

><p><strong>April What?<strong>

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe onlined, sitting up in their respective berths. A sly grin spread over each of their faces, and they turned to face each other.

"You got the supplies?"

"If you got the list." Sunstreaker nodded, and Sideswipe's grin got larger. If that was possible, anyway.

"Let's have us some fun."

* * *

><p>The first victim? Why, Prowl of course. After all, who could resist short-circuiting the stony tactician?<p>

So the second Prowl left his office, the twins jumped into action. Sunstreaker replaced Prowl's datapad with another, while Sideswipe pulled two cubes of energon from his subspace. They then positioned themselves casually, all I-didn't-do-anything like.

Prowl returned to his office a few minutes later. He turned a suspicious gaze to the twins. Sideswipe was leaning against his desk, while Sunstreaker stood off to the corner.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. What are you doing in here?" Prowl looked from twin to twin.

"Prowl! We were- whoops!" Sideswipe gaped as he tilted his energon cube too far with hand motions. The datapad sizzled and sparked, before going black.

Prowl could _feel_ himself glitching. "Twins...!"

Sunstreaker yelped, tossing Prowl the actual datapad. "April Fool's!" the yellow one cried.

As Prowl watched the twins leave his office, one thought sprung into his head.

"April _what_?"

* * *

><p>Since the prank on Prowl had been a somewhat success, it was time for the twins to move onto their next target.<p>

The minibots.

Unfortunately, only Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were on base that day. The others were on a "recon mission", but everyone knew it was really a vacation.

Ah well, they would just have to make due.

It was easy to find the minibots, as they were always either in the rec room or patrol. Sideswipe produced some "energon treats" from subspace, and he sauntered over to the minibots.

"Uh, Sides? What's that?" Bumblebee pointed to the treats. Sideswipe grinned.

"Energon treats! Found some, and decided to give away the extra." the red mech placed the "treats" down, and sauntered off. Sunstreaker was already in position.

The twins watched as the minibots inspected the offering. Finally they deemed it safe, and each popped one into their mouths.

After a few seconds Bumblebee spat his out, and Cliffjumper followed suit. "What _is_ this?" Cliffjumper demanded.

"Humans call it 'Play Dough'. Spike showed it to me once," Bumblebee answered.

"April Fools!" the twins snickered, rushing out of the room. The two minibots looked at each other in confusion.

"April _what_?"

* * *

><p>The twins successfully snuck into Ratchet's medbay, only to have a barrage of wrenches thrown at them. When it stopped, they tentatively looked at an enraged medic.<p>

"Oh, no!" Ratchet waved a wrench around as he spoke. "I know all about this human holiday! You are _not_ pranking me! Out!"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wasted no time in fleeing.

* * *

><p>Okay, so Ratchet didn't work out. That was okay- they still had a whole base full of mechs to prank! The next victims on the list... ah ha!<p>

Sunstreaker cackled maniacally when he read the names. Sideswipe rolled his optics, but grinned none the less. This was gonna be _good_.

* * *

><p>The twins made no noise as they prepared their next prank. It was dark and smelly in the cave, but what could you do?<p>

Sunstreaker held one end of a large tarp painted light blue, Sideswipe held the other. Simultaneously they shouted, "The sky is falling!"

They dropped the tarp just as the Dinobots' optics onlined. The Dinobots proceeded to yell, stomp, and try fruitlessly to get the tarp off.

Eventually Grimlock just burnt it to bits.

The twins shared a look before bolting. "April Fools!" echoed back to the Dinobots.

Grimlock looked puzzled. "Wait! Me Grimlock as you twins, April _what_?"

* * *

><p>After a few more pranks(including scarring Wheeljack for life), it was time for the big one. The one that could very well get them sold for scrap.<p>

It was time to prank Optimus Prime.

The twins barely suppressed snickers as Sunstreaker transformed into his alt mode. Sideswipe proceeded to tie a piece of string to his brother's rear bumper. As he finished preparations, Sideswipe let out a snicker. Oh, this was going to be a classic!

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime walked out of his office only to see Sunstreaker in alt mode peal down the hallway. Optimus turned to go report this to Prowl, but stopped when he realized what he had <em>actually<em> seen.

Optimus instantly turned back around, only to see a human tied to the back end of Sunstreaker's bumper! Sunstreaker rounded a corner, and the human's head hit the wall. Optimus felt like he was going to be sick.

Until Sideswipe bounded up to his leader, holding the CPR dummy. "April Fools!" Sideswipe cackled, dropping it into Optimus' arms.

Optimus stared as the red warrior retreated.

"April _what_?"

**End**

* * *

><p>End notes: I'm working on my other stories, don't you worry. I just had to write this in honor of today! Happy April Fools day, everybody!<p>

_**Reviews are welcome :D**_


End file.
